1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing apparatuses, and particularly to fixing apparatuses that readily attach data storage devices in brackets.
2. Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives and CD-ROM drives.
A conventional data storage device is directly attached to a computer enclosure with bolts. However, attachment with bolts is unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Thus rails have been developed to mount a data storage device to a computer enclosure. Such rails are disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 5,510,955. A drive bracket forms two pairs of leader rails on opposite sides thereof. Each pair of leader rails defines a pair of first coaxial holes. A pair of guide rails is respectively attached to opposite sides of a data storage device with bolts. Each guide rail comprises a pair of flanges defining a pair of second coaxial holes. The assembly of the storage device and the guide rails is inserted into the drive bracket by sliding the guide rails along the leader rails. A pair of locking pins is then extended through the first and second coaxial holes to thereby secure the storage device within the drive bracket. However, the needed additional rails increase costs. Furthermore, mounting the rails to the data storage device with bolts is still unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fixing apparatus which can readily attach data storage devices within a drive bracket and which can readily release the data storage devices from the drive bracket.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a fixing apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises a drive bracket for installing data storage devices therein, and a fixing plate attached on one side of the drive bracket. The drive bracket comprises a pair of side panels. A plurality of grooves is defined in the side panels, for slidingly receiving screws that are attached on opposite sides of the storage devices. The fixing plate comprises a pair of arcuate handles and a pair of locking parts extending forwardly from front ends of the handles. The locking parts have a pair of front stop portions in front sections thereof respectively. In use, a screw of a storage device is sandwiched between the locking parts and blocked by the stop portions from moving out of the drive bracket. The storage device is thereby secured in the drive bracket. In removing the storage device, the handles are squeezed toward each other to cause the locking parts to elastically move away from each other. The screw is thus released from the stop portions, and the storage device is readily slid out from the drive bracket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: